The Mazhenic Order
The Mazhenic Order has long been a group of mystery. Few know where their origins lie, or even if their origins are native to the world. Only a very rough timeline has been established of Mazhenic events and such. The timeline is as follows: The Beginnings We know very little of their start, we know they started off as an alliance between a few Keepers, men, and some Iysks. Later on, something happened, and a Void Lurker known as Sylus took over and led it for many hundreds of years, possibly even still to this day. They have very strict rules regarding Netherans, and just seem to hunt down any Netheran operation in the middle of nowhere. They are known to have a very strict training. However, at some unknown point, the Mazhenic order split into two groups: Druids and Grandmasters, each adapting to a different system of rules and guidelines. Regardless of the split, both groups maintained a few similarities. Noteworthy Statements by Mazhenics; *"We keep watch while the world slumbers. The world has many guardians, natural, unnatural, created, and destroyed. We are simply one of the created ones." --- Grandmaster Sphar *"We're not welcomed into cities. We're hated, despised, distrusted. Through all that we stay true to our goal, to ensure the safety of the world. We may not be the main fighting force which saves the day, but we certainly do our part to make sure the main fighting force stands a chance. For the sake of our goal, we must accept being disliked." --- Grandmaster I'Lyok *"Death? What is this idea? It is simply the passing from one plane of existence, to another. Though actions taken certainly dictate to which plane one passes to. Best not to dwell on it anyhow." --- Grandmaster Tyr'Rilge *"If the words fall on deaf ears... Must they be repeated? I suppose it is so. The matters of the Mazhenics are a reserved matter. Eventually, one day the whole story shall be told. Until that day, do not inquire of our reasons for why we act swiftly on simply just a rumor." --- Grandmaster Izar *"Do I concern myself with your life choices? Then do not concern yourself with the Mazhenics." --- Grandmaster Iof *"Inquiries into the Mazhenics is like asking trees why their roots dig deep. It is a question best left not asked, as the answer remains the same, though wording may vary." --- Grandmaster I'Yotik Mazhenic Druids They adopted an easier form of training, yet much more lethal if failed. They also did away with having a single overseer, they preferred a commune of sorts, with everyone having equal say on all matters. The Mazhenic Grandmasters acknowledge them as weak Mazhenics, yet also, still Mazhenics. They however do not feel the same towards the Grandmasters, and see that the Grandmasters are nothing worth mentioning. Mazhenic Grandmasters For a while, it is known that Sylus, had led the Grandmasters, it is unknown if such is still true. Whatever the case, it is suspected they are operating out of the Isles of Shrill. They have also had several, undocumented run-ins with the Tribunal of Krolesk. The currently known and/or suspected humans and or Iysks whom have been a part of the Mazhenic Grandmasters are as follows, though it's unknown if the entire list is accurate and up to date. *Isas *Islos *Isar *Isil *Islir *Izok *Isoph *Iphos *Iseki *Iof *I'Elk *Isalk *Izar *Ifisk *Iolk *Iyekit *Iros *I'Liok *I'Yrei *Itas *Itoki *Iyoll *I'Ert *I'Lyok *I'Sroi *I'Dess *I'Res *I'Yotik A list of known Void Lurkers whom have been involved with the Mazhenic Grandmasters; *Sylus *Sphar *Sphynx *Isook *Sphraki *Tyr'Rilge Category:New Voldrania Category:Organizations